


У страха длинные руки

by MandoDiao



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Прошло 27 лет с их последней встречи





	У страха длинные руки

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Билли постучался. Он не нервничал. Неа. Никаких причин. Подумаешь, прошло двадцать семь лет с их последней встречи, у него за плечами неудавшийся брак, развод, откупная на два миллиона долларов и разбитое сердце. Эта стерва еще и собаку забрала, чтоб ее.

Раздался глухой шум, а затем дверь открылась, явив Стива Харрингтона. Тот был бледнее, чем на общем ужине, и быстро дышал.

\- Выглядишь так, будто привидение увидел, - хмыкнул Билли.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Что тебе нужно, Харгроув?

\- Мужик, прошло столько лет, неужели не найдется, о чем поболтать? Или ты боишься остаться со мной наедине? Обещаю, я тебя не трону.

Спустя несколько напряженных секунд, Стив открыл дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь. Билли его понимал - смерть Томми вышла для них ударом, а история с клоуном с каждым днем вспоминалась все ярче. Двадцать семь лет назад они победили его, там, в канализации, в его логове, а теперь он вернулся снова. Билли ведь предупреждал, что надо спалить это место к чертям, однако они не решились вернуться.

Они остановились в доме у Лукаса. Синклер теперь работал местным шерифом, сменив Хоппера, ушедшего на покой пару лет назад. Надо отметить, выглядел дом неплохо: три этажа и восемь гостевых спален, будто специально для приезда большой компании. Макс была в надежных руках.

Мелкие парни возмужали и оперились, а Стив Харрингтон и вовсе потерял детскую гладкость лица, раздался в плечах, бедра стали плотнее и, на взгляд Билли, еще аппетитнее. Он и раньше засматривался на Харрингтона, а теперь глаз не мог оторвать от его щетины и длинных каштановых волос до плеч, сейчас убранных в хвост.

У Билли мозжили кончики пальцев от желания запустить руки в эту шевелюру, стянуть резинку и притянуть его для поцелуя.

\- Как тебе Чикаго?

\- Неплохо, - Стив сел на кровать, сложив руки в замок на коленях, будто не доверял сам себе.

\- Слышал твою программу на Радио Сансет. На удивление здравые советы в отношениях, не ожидал.

\- Ты тоже неплохо поднялся. Посадил банду из двенадцати педофилов, об этом каждая газета трубела.

\- Всю работу сделали детективы, я просто тянул резину и улыбался судье, - Билли показал, как очаровательно, при желании, может выглядеть в своем костюме тройке с расстегнутым воротом, но вместо того, чтобы поддаться его чарам, Харрингтон замер, как от испуга.

Встав с кровати, он достал из-за пояса пистолет и направил его на Билли. От удивления тот сделал шаг назад и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

\- Эй-эй, мужик, полегче. Он настоящий?

\- Этот же вопрос к тебе.

\- А? - Билли переводил взгляд с пистолета на бледное лицо Стива, окончательно запутавшись.

Впервые его так жестоко наказывали за флирт.

\- Ты настоящий?

\- А что, не похоже? Хочешь, потрогай меня.

Видимо, это была неправильная реплика, потому что Харрингтон взвел курок.

\- Или не трогай, можешь стоять там, я просто мирно уйду, - добавил Билли более высоким голосом, заметно волнуясь. Или Харрингтон спятил, или что-то напугало его до полусмерти. А напугать его могло только одно. - Стив, какого черта происходит? Сколько я тебя знаю, ты в жизни не использовал пистолет. Я, может, и набил тебе морду в школе, но так долго держать на меня обиду что-то слишком.

\- Докажи, что это ты, - вдруг попросил тот слабым голосом.

\- Ладно, Харрингтон, - Билли сделал глубокий вдох, а затем выдал: - Всю школьную пору ты был настоящей занозой в заднице, но я был влюблен в тебя по уши и, вместо того, чтобы фантазировать, что у тебя в штанах, я мечтал, как мы будем держаться за руки. Мне сорок пять лет, у меня нет стыда, и я могу рассказать в красках, как все это было розово и прекрасно в моих фантазиях. Закат, мы сидим на капоте камаро, и я волнуюсь перед тем, как впервые тебя поцеловать.

С облегчением он увидел, как Стив удивленно распахнул рот и опустил пистолет.

\- Что ты несешь?

\- Что? Мне было восемнадцать, я верил в любовь до гроба. Желательно не моего, но тут как монета ляжет, - Билли пожал плечами и неуверенно улыбнулся. - Скажешь теперь, что произошло и из-за чего на тебе лица нет?

Откинув пистолет, Харрингтон рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза ладонями.

\- Ты мне не поверишь.

Билли присел рядом, внутренне радуясь, что признание прошло даже лучше, чем он надеялся. Теперь все было в его руках.

\- Мужик, я прошел через двухлетние тяжбы с собственной женой и забил битой клоуна-пришельца, пожирающего детей. Спорим?


End file.
